The Strength of Love
by bechloe-fever
Summary: Beca and Chloe have been together for 21 years. They got married after Beca graduated, from Barden, and they moved to California. The gorgeous brunette and seductive redhead now have two beautiful children. Will Beca find the strength when all that is threatened?
1. The Beginning

Beca and Chloe have been together for 21 years. They got married after Beca graduated, from Barden, and they moved to California. The gorgeous brunette and seductive redhead now have two beautiful children; a boy, Alex who is now 16, takes after Beca with his attitude and Chloe with his flaming hair, and his sister Charlotte who is 6, has Chloe's attitude and Beca's looks except her piercing blue eyes that belonged to Chloe.

* * *

I just got back from a session at the studio with one of my new up and coming artists, Shaylin, when Alex came running up to me, gasping for breath, "Mom, I need to talk you, it's serious!"  
"Woah, woah, woah, slow down dude!" I put my hands on his shoulders trying to get him to relax a bit. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen at school?" I prompted trying to use my _calm_ parenting voice.  
"Nothing's wrong. I'm not hurt and nothing happened at school."  
"What's up then?" I asked sitting down on the bar stool pulling the one beside me out and patting it. He sat down and turned to face me.  
"It's Katie. Our one year anniversary is next month and I don't know what to do."  
"Okay, slow down. Don't talk so fast. You don't know what to do with what?"  
"I don't know what to do for our anniversary."  
"Just do something that you normally do."  
"I can't mom. This is different. We've been together for a year now."  
"Okay, so do your normal tune but add a little extra bass to it."  
"No mom you're not getting it."  
I stopped for a second before opening my mouth again. I thought back to all of the parenting books I've read. _What would they tell me to do in this situation? How should I handle this? They would probably tell me to ask a couple of questions and listen. You can do this Beca. Take it slow._ "Why not? Why is this one different Alex?"  
"I can't do the normal track because for one it's our one year anniversary and two..."  
"Two?"  
"Two..."  
"What is it? You can tell me. That's what I'm here for."  
"Because...Because I love her. I think I really...truly... love her."  
I'm speechless. I can't think of anything to say to him. I opened my mouth to talk but just closed it again. So I just laid my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. We sat there in silence for a while.  
"Mom," I looked at him, "How do you know when you find the one? I mean, How did you know Mom was the one?"  
"Well I-I-it took me awhile to accept the fact that I loved her but, I knew it the first time I laid eyes on her. Your mom is the love of my life, there was never any doubt about that. She had the bluest eyes I have ever seen and I knew, I could get lost in them, and it scared me.. She had me captivated. I always thought the phrase "Love at first sight" was corny, but that is the best way to describe us. I knew from the moment we had met each other on the quad that fateful sunny day at the activities fair."

* * *

I was just going to walk on by past the table because I saw a blonde furiously throwing flyers at all the somewhat attractive girls who walked past. I was going to do it until I saw that fiery red head turn around.

"Any interest in joining our a capella group?" _An a capella group? Seriously?_

* * *

Alex interrupted, "Woah, woah, woah. You thought a capella was lame?! I thought you loved it?"

"Yeah, I love it now, looking backward. It is how I met your mother. But at the time, I thought I was the coolest badass out there. A capella didn't fit my image. Anyways, with my typical sarcasm-"

* * *

"Oh right! This is like a thing now?". _I couldn't really believe people were actually into a capella._

"Oh totes! We sing covers of songs, but we do it without _any_ instruments. It's all from our mouths" the perky redhead explained oozing with excitement. It was unnerving.

"Yikes." _This girl was scaring me, with her bright eyes, and over excitement._

"There are four groups on campus. The Bellas, that's us. We're the tits. The BU

Harmonics. They sing a lot of Madonna. The High Notes. They aren't particularly motivated. And then there's..." she stated, motioning to each group as she said their names. "So are you interested?" She looked strangely hopeful, like her world would fall apart if I didn't say yes.

"Sorry it's just... It's pretty lame." Naturally I don't care if her world falls apart. And I am not going to join some lame a capella group because some red haired beauty asked me to.

The blonde butted in, "Aca-scuse me? Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame."

"We sing all over the world, and we compete in national championships." the redhead tried to make up for the blondes bitchiness.

"On purpose?" _That just sounds beyond embarrassing._

"We play the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Studio, you bitch." the blonde snapped. _Damn, was that necessary._

"What Aubrey means to say is that we are a close knit, talented group of ladies trying to return to Lincoln Center in the spring. Help our dreams turn into a reality?" again the redhead has to cover for the blonde, Aubrey.

"Sorry, I don't even sing, but it was really nice to meet you guys." _And wow, was it nice._

* * *

Chloe appeared in the doorway, "But you were lying to me then.. You could sing."

Alex and I both looked up. "Hey babe. I thought you were getting Charlotte from her play date at Aubrey and Jesse's?"

"Yeah her and TJ were having too much fun to interrupt. They're having a sleepover now. What's going on up here?"

Alex's cheeks turned the color of his hair, " Yeah, Mom and I were just... talking."


	2. A Shocking Shower & The Audition

_Previously:_

_Chloe appeared in the doorway, "But you were lying to me then.. You could sing."_

_Alex and I both looked up. "Hey babe. I thought you were getting Charlotte from her play date at Aubrey and Jesse's?"_

_"Yeah her and TJ were having too much fun to interrupt. They're having a sleepover now. What's going on up here?"_

_Alex's cheeks turned the color of his hair, " Yeah, Mom and I were just... talking."_

* * *

"About how we met?" She asked turning to face me with her eyebrow raised.

"He asked me about love. I thought I would tell him the greatest love story I know." I winked.

"Well you are kinda biased," she turned to face Alex, "Maybe you need both sides of this story." She sat down on the other side of him, "She was such a little liar back then. Trying to convince me she couldn't sing. I heard her singing in the shower and I just had to confront her about it."

* * *

I reached the stall that had the voice coming out of it. "You can sing!"

"Dude!" the brunette yelled, looking shocked.

* * *

"Wait, You barged into her shower? The second time you met her?" Alex was baffled.

"Your mother doesn't know the meaning of personal space." I looked up at her.

"What can I say? I couldn't wait to see that cute alternative girl from the activities fair again."

"Yeah you just wanted to see her naked." I winked and flashed her a smile.

"You two are gonna emotionally scar me, I hope you realize that." he reacted like a normal teenager would.

"I'm sure you will be able to handle it," Chloe told him and continued on, "I just needed her to sing with me. At the time, it was the only thing on my mind. So naturally I burst into her shower, and used my... charms to get her to sing for me."

* * *

"How high does your belt go?"

"My what? Oh my god." the brunette asked confused and shocked.

"You have to audition for the Bellas." _I just wanted this beautiful girl in my club, so I can have the chance to figure her out, to get to know her better. I can't get over this infatuation I have with her._

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk."_ She won't look me in the eye. She just keeps trying to cover herself with the shower curtain. She has no need to cover herself. She has a rocking body._

"Just consider it. One time we sang backup for Prince. His butt is so tiny, I can hold it with like one hand" _I can't believe she thinks she needs to cover her body. I keep sneaking glances at her form._

"Seriously, I am nude." She had turned to face the wall.

"You were singing Titanium right?"_ I love that song!_

"You know David Guetta?" She sounded surprised.

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah, that song is my jam. My lady jam." I winked, hoping that she would just relax a little bit.

"That's nice." She kept looking everywhere but at me._ I don't think she understands my reference. Maybe I should clarify._

"It is. That song really builds."_ I hope she understands now. I have a naturally flirting personality, so hopefully that will help her relax._

"Gross." She was extremely fascinated with the shower head.

* * *

Confused, Alex asked, "Wait, what's a lady jam?"

I wasn't going to explain it to him, "Yes dear, do tell our son what that means."

The explanation just flowed from her mouth without a second thought, "It's a song I used to listen to when I did the things you do in the shower now."

"MOM! THAT'S GROSS! And you wanted her to sing it to you while you were naked? It was only the second time you met."

"Which was precisely the reason for my reaction..."

* * *

"Can you sing it for me?" She smiled.

"Dude no! Get out!" _Seriously? This chick decides to barge into my shower, naked and then wants me to sing the song she masterbates to._

"Not for that reason. I'm not leaving here until you sing." _I looked at her when she says that. I can tell by the tone of her voice she is dead serious._

* * *

Alex chimed in again, "So did you sing to her?"

Sometimes he wasn't the best sounding chord in a song, "Do you think I could ever say no to her?"

"I got her to drop that badass attitude, and try out for the Bellas. And I have to say her audition was very original."

* * *

"I didn't know we had to prepare that song" She walked in with a practically scared look on her face.

"That's okay. You can sing whatever." _I know Aubrey won't be happy, but I believe in this girl on stage. I know she will surprise all of us._

* * *

Chloe's face lit up, "She did this amazing thing with a cup."

"It wasn't that amazing."

"It was so amazing even _Aubrey_ couldn't even deny your talent." Chloe wasn't going to drop it. So I gave in.


	3. Becca Snaps

_-PREVIOUSLY-_

_Chloe's face lit up, "__She did this amazing thing with a cup.__"_

_"__It wasn't that amazing.__"_

_"__It was so amazing even Aubrey__couldn't even deny your talent.__" __Chloe wasn't going to drop it. So I gave in._

* * *

"Yeah, but it's not like she could have accepted my mad skills any later. She never wanted to listen to anything I had to say."

Alex couldn't believe it, "Aunt Aubrey didn't think you were talented? She is like your biggest fan."

"Yeah, your aunt and I didn't get along too well. At least in the beginning. We fought all the time, mostly because she wanted to stay with tradition, and I wanted to add a little life to our set so we could win."

* * *

_At the Regional competition, I decided to spice up our set with a mashup of Bulletproof by Le Roux._

"What the hell was that Beca? Are you trying to screw us up?" Aubrey was pissed.

"Are you serious?" _I can't believe that Aubrey is going to be this blind. She isn't a stupid girl, but yet she is being even more dense than usual._

"News flash, this isn't the Beca show!" She snapped.

"Okay, I'm sorry if I messed you up, but in case you didn't notice everyone pretty much dozed off during our set!" _I can't believe this is how she wants to react. I only did what I thought was right._

"It's not your job to decide what we do and when we do it, I told you she wasn't a Bella." _Her smug look makes think she feels like she has won something._

"Aubrey, don't-" _Chloe is always the one who trying to fix things when Aubrey from screws up._

"No it's okay. You don't have to act like you have a say in the group right?" _I'm tired of her trying to fix things when Aubrey mess them up._

* * *

Flabbergasted, Alex interjected, "Wow mom, that was harsh."

Chloe defended me like she did back then, "Yeah it was, but I knew she was just frustrated and trying to help the Bellas out. I understood her and I knew that was just how she handled some things."

"Yea, at that time, I didn't want to accept my feelings for your mother, and I shut everyone out that could possibly care about me. I was terrified of how big a part of my life Chloe was becoming in such a short amount of time. I spent a lot of time with Jesse just trying to sort out my feelings and accept myself the way I was. Naturally, Aubrey took this in completely the wrong way."

* * *

"Your attitude sucks, you're a grade A pain in my ass, and I know you're hooking up with Jesse." _Not like I haven't heard any of that before. Think of something new lady._

"Woah Aubrey, calm down, we aren't hooking up." _Perfect, just perfect. Why is he showing up at the __**perfect**_ _time?_

"Jesus Christ! That's perfect! Of course you're here right now! I don't need your help okay? Can you back off?- If this is what I get for trying?" _I can't take this anymore. I refuse to just sit here and take this treatment._

* * *

"WHAT?! Aunt Aubrey thought you were hooking up with Jesse? As in her Jesse? Uncle Jesse?!"

"Yeah, believe it or not. She was convinced that Jesse and I were having some sort of secret relationship. Looking back, maybe she was jealous, but having any sort of relationship with a Treblemaker was breaking our oath."

"What oath? Neither of you ever told me about an oath."

Chloe was quick to explain, "The oath was taken at initiation. It was essentially that Bellas couldn't hook up with Treblemakers."

I interrupted with a smart ass look and raised my hand, "Or may our vocal cords be ripped out by wolves." Chloe just glares at me.

"Wow, that's pretty serious stuff. But, why did you snap at Uncle Jesse?"

"He kept trying to fix everything. I wasn't broken and I didn't need to be fixed. I couldn't handle everything that happened right that moment. I just turned and ran."

Chloe added where I left off, "Benji tried to run after Beca, but she just kept walking. I tried to talk to Aubrey after she left, but Aubrey wouldn't listen to a word I had to say. Benji came back, and I was alone, crying."


	4. I'm Not Alone

**So guys this is another shortie. It's like super short but it's because of the next few chapters! So enjoy! Reviews and comments are always welcome!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Wow, that's pretty serious stuff. But, why did you snap at Uncle Jesse?"_

_"He kept trying to fix everything. I wasn't broken and I didn't need to be fixed. I couldn't handle everything that happened right that moment. I just turned and ran."_

_Chloe added where I left off, "Benji tried to run after Beca, but she just kept walking. I tried to talk to Aubrey after she left, but Aubrey wouldn't listen to a word I had to say. Benji came back, and I was alone, crying."_

* * *

"Once I got back to my room, I was terrified that I had lost your mom forever. I didn't know how to fix it though. I was scared to tell her my real feelings, but most of all I didn't want to lose her."

She reached across the counter and squeezed my hand, "You could never lose me."

"I'm glad you came after me that night. I really needed it."

* * *

_I feel like everything good in my life is falling apart right before my eyes. I fought with my best friend, the Bellas, and Chloe all in the span of ten minutes._

There was a knock on the door around 10:30.

"Hey." _Chloe sounds scared. I would be too if my supposed friend had just bitten my head off._

"Uh hi? What are you doing here?"_ I didn't expect anyone to come running after me._

"Can I come in?" Like she even needs to ask. She is always welcome here.

"Uh... Yeah sure." I hope she isn't here to yell at me. I don't think I can take anymore of that in one night.

"I wanna talk to you about what happened." Of course she does. She never wants to talk to me again. She just wants to leave me like everyone else has. Well, I won't let her know how much she has hurt me.

"There is nothing to talk about really. I was never really cut out for the Bellas anyway. Aubrey was always looking for a reason to drop me, so I gave her one." Act aloof, Beca. You can't let her know you care too much to have her leave. Everyone leaves anyway.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what? Running? That's what I do Chloe. I run. When things get tough, I split. That's who I am." That's what everyone does eventually. Run away from me. So now I'm gonna be the one who gets out. Before I get hurt.

"I don't believe that Beca. You put up your walls right when I start to get past them and you push everyone away when someone gets remotely close because you are afraid. Why?"

"I honestly don't know Chlo. I am trying to figure it out I'm just not there yet." Why is she doing this? She should just yell and leave. Just like everyone else has.

"Well I want you to know that I am going to keep fighting for you- you know, like with Aubrey. I'm not going to stab you in the back or leave you like others have done in the past. I'm here for you and that's not going to change no matter how far you run."

* * *

"I just stared at her dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say. No one had ever fought for me. No one had ever come after when I ran. No one had ever stuck around. I had so many things bolting through my head I didn't know how to handle it. I turned around and walked away from her. I was trying to hide the tears, but of course she saw them. She just held me while my walls slowly crumbled. She was always there to knock down my walls, but I always felt safe with her."

"Wow... So just like that you opened up to her?" Alex sounded a little confused.

Chloe explained, "No, it took some more coaxing for her to finally accept that we were more than just friends. It took a lot for her to accept her feelings. Even some coaxing from Aubrey."

* * *

Beca was on top of things, "Alright, let's remix this business. Aubrey, could you pick a song for us please?" _I hope she picks the right song._

"Bruno Mars, Just The Way You Are." Oh that is perfect. Now I just need the lead.

"Okay, um, Chloe are you alright to take the lead?" _Oh gosh, she's so perfect. She looks excited to sing this song. Not. Oh well, maybe this is just the little push she needs. If not I'll have to just ask her._

"Yeah." _Alright here we go._

* * *

Alex interrupted, "Wait, Aunt Aubrey picked a Bruno Mars song? I thought she didn't like him."

"Yeah she picked it because I asked her-"

I interrupted Chloe, "Wait! what? You got Aubrey to pick that song? I didn't know that."


	5. Do you want to go out with me?

**Posting these 2 right after another because they are both super short. This one is shorter than the last. But I promise the next chapter is a good length. We just like to find a good stopping point and sometimes it makes a chapter super short or super long. Comments and Reviews are always welcome. We love to get them! We are also up for criticism if you have some things you think need fixed. :-) **

* * *

_Previously:_

_Alex interrupted, "Wait, Aunt Aubrey picked a Bruno Mars song? I thought she didn't like him."_

_"Yeah she picked it because I asked her-"_

_I interrupted Chloe, "Wait! what? You got Aubrey to pick that song? I didn't know that."_

* * *

"Yeah I wanted to sing that song to you. I wanted you to know how perfect you were."

"I can't believe you never told me. After that, I got up the nerve to finally ask you out, with an extra push from Aubrey."

* * *

_Why is Aubrey pulling me aside? What did I do now?_

"You need to ask Chloe out!" _Did she just say what I think she said?_

"Aca-scuse me?"

"First of all I can't believe you just said that! Second of all you heard me, Beca Mitchell. You and Chloe were essentially undressing each other all during that song. You can't deny you have growing feelings for my best friend, and it's totally beyond obvious she has feelings for you. So grow some balls to go with that toner of yours and ask her out!" _Is she seriously telling me this right now?_

"Wow could you be any more bossy?" Aubrey grabbed my shoulders and turned me around and pushed me at Chloe, causing me to bump into her giving me no choice in the matter. _What the hell dude?_

"Hey Chlo, can I talk to you for a sec?" _I can't believe I'm doing this. Please say no. NO. say yes. uggh.. I don't know._

"Yeah of course!" _Shit. This is happening._

"So... I uh... had something... to uh... ask you..." _God Beca, pull it together._

"Really? What is it?"

"Well... umm..." _Rebeca Anne Mitchell, pull your shit together!_

Reaching for my hand she replied, "Beca, you have no need to be nervous around me. Trust me." _Oh my God. She's holding my hand! What do I do? What do I do? Oh, God. Breathe Beca, breathe._

"Yeah I know. Look Chlo, I have the biggest toner for you ever, and I just wanted to know... Wouldyougooutwithme?" _Jesus Beca! Can you talk any faster?_

"I'm sorry, what?" _You can do this. Just go for it. Aubrey says she likes you too. Sigh._

"Chloe Beale, would you please go out with me?" _Now I feel like I'm talking super slow._

Chloe started to squeal and jump up and down, "Yes! Of course!" hugging me and practically knocking me on the ground.

* * *

"And that my son, is how your mother and I started dating." As I concluded the story the phone rang. Chloe got up.

"Oh I'll go get that!" She grabbed the phone, looked at the caller id, and walked into the other room as she spoke a greeting into the cordless device.

"So how long was it before asked mom to marry you?"

"Well, we dated all through my four years at Barden. Once I had graduated, we reached the point in our relationship where we were ready for marriage and so I proposed."

"How did you do that?" _Oh my God, he wants to propose!_

"Woah dude. You aren't planning on proposing to Katie are you? Because you are too young for that."_ No. Beca be reasonable here, he's not going to propose, he's only 16. So if he's not going to propose... OH MY GOD! He got her pregnant!..._ "Oh geez, she isn't pregnant is she? Oh no, oh no, oh no."_ Beca, no stop. Get ahold of yourself, he didn't get her pregnant, we've taught him to be smart if he's going to have sex._

"Woah mom. Mom! Calm down! No nothing like that, I just wanted to know how you proposed. No need to go all over-protective parent."

"Well, once again it took a little push from your Aunt Aubrey. I had boughten a ring during my junior year, but I didn't think we should get married or focus on the idea of it until we were both out of school, and plus I had to think of the perfect way to propose.

* * *

**The next chapter is extra long and fluffy! **


End file.
